If you Play your Cards Right
by Badge Nightmare
Summary: Remy, the smartest girl in the school (sometimes I swear she's like a robot "Hey!"). Badge, ex-military with a grudge against America. Both play cards regularly, specifically Duel Monsters. And what if say one day these cards came to life and dragged them to Domino city? Kick bad guy ass in a dress and still look amazing of course! (Rated T cause I don't know what else to rate it)
1. What just happened?

**If you Play your Cards Right**

The sun was bright and high in the sky, shining down on the many citizens walking to work below. A girl that looked barely over the age of thirteen darted through couples and business women, her dark caramel hair flying behind her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Eek, don't run so fast!"

"Sorry! But I'm in a bit of a hurry" I shouted over my shoulder and ran faster. Geez, there are so many people here today, more than usual at least. I skidded around the corner and down the back alley, taking the short cut to Remy's house.

My name is Badge, or maybe it's Nigh? I don't know or care anymore, so we'll just stick with Badge. If perhaps in the future, you happen to pick this up, than please know that this is the Autobiography of my life, a very badly written one (don't judge), because well I guess it's not really written at all.

I was once a part of the army, or special military forces, but before that I guess I was an orphan living on the streets. They took me in, fed me, clothed me, taught me, gave me everything a child could want in life. Every day they would give me different needles and such to keep me from growing, enhance my sight and various others. I knew what it all was and that I was being made to be a spy, or information gatherer or whatever you want to call it. There were a handful of other people just like me, and we were like family.

A very special family, the only family any of us ever had.

Since I was more of a spy than anything else, they made a small computer part in the back of my head that hooks up to my eyes and ears and thoughts. I was just like a camcorder that could send footage and videos to any computer operated device in the world, and whatever thoughts I had were recorded as if I was actually speaking.

Even if life wasn't perfect and our living style wasn't exactly _clean_ as most people would put it, we were happy.

And then there was the war.

Just thinking about it makes me want to rip puppies heads off, wouldn't that be a sight, a girl that looks like an innocent child ripping puppies heads off. As the spy it was my job to infiltrate and gather information from other countries. So I left for a solo mission in America, it wasn't my first time going alone so I really didn't mind. I went gathered the info, but when I came back it was like someone had dropped an atomic bomb on the entire base of operations.

And there was not a single survivor. **Not. Even. One.**

I was so enraged (and still am), so from then on I planned the demise of America.

But alas a girl only 13 years old that only knows the ways of war can't do it by herself, and that's where Remy comes in. She was also 13 turning 14, grade nine, normal life. Her parents loved her and she had the highest grades for a girl in the school.

I was angry, in need of a home and food. She was bored and in need of something exciting to do.

From then on she taught me how to be normal and how to hack, I taught her self-defence and stealth. We grew close over the period of a year that I hid in her room. But between studying, hacking, hiding and researching, I really needed some sort of escape, Remy not so much (she was like a bloody computer I tell you), and I found it, in reading Yu-Gi-Oh!

So, now that I've updated you about my past we can get back to the present time.

I turned one last corner before stopping at Remy's front door.

"It looks more like home every time" I smiled with a shake of my head. It looked like Remy's parents were home so I walked to the side window and climbed up the pipe. Even if I have been here for a year her parents still don't know I live here.

With a click the window slid open and I jumped in.

"Every time you do that I think of cat women" Remy proclaimed from her spot at the computer, not even bothering to grace me with the sight of her golden eyes.

"Meow" I purred and swiped at the air like a cat, mocking her for her previous statement.

I moved closer to Remy and leaned over her shoulder, it looked like she was working on hacking the president of America's computer, _again._

"You know little Jay, if you work too hard you'll die miserable"

"I've been miserable ever since you got here so I guess it doesn't matter" She said, finally giving up for the day and turning in her swivel chair to face me.

Remy was a beautiful girl, I'm not going to deny her that. Her long red hair (bright red, I mean like fire truck bright) was in a high pony tail while her bangs rested on the sides of her rectangular black glasses. Both attributes enhanced her pale complexion and golden eyes, making her freckles stand out even more. Her light pink full lips were pulled into a light smirk.

She can be so mean sometimes "Don't be so mean to me-" I pouted "- But I'll forgive you this once because it is an amazing occasion" I full on smiled and started reaching for my king boo bag.

Remy sighed and stood up (she's so bloody tall, towering like 5cm above me even though we're the same age) "Wait let me guess, it's that Yu-Gi-Oh manga you've been obsessed with recently isn't it"

I pulled three cards out of my pack "Bingo!" I walked towards Remy and shoved the cards in her hands.

One was a picture of a girl dressed in a black trench coat over a blood red evening dress, a giant black scythe covered in skulls, thorns and roses in her hands. A black blindfold rested gently over her eyes and her dark caramel hair was cut short, with a black top hat and purple ribbon tied around it, holding a card with a spade on it tightly to the hat. ATK 2130 DEF 1000

"I named that one 'The Queen of Spades', she's based after me you know?"

Remy just nodded and looked at the next one.

It was a magician girl with flowing red and yellow robes resting on her shoulders. Beneath it was a firery dress that clung to the pale magicians form. Her red hair was stuffed messily under a cute yellow and black mushroom hat and in her hands was a wooden staff encased in fire with many golden and red jewels surrounding it. Black rectangle glasses were perched precariously on the magician's nose in front of her golden eyes. ATK 1800 DEF 2200

"That one's called Jay the Fire Magician, who was based after you, and when you fuse those two together to make Badge Nightmare you can use the final card 'Wheel of Emotions'"

The last card was of a simple wooden wheel with five points and a pale girl with a white dress and white hair levitating in the middle, her eyes shut. Each point resembled a different emotion except for the last point. Anger was portrayed as a black phoenix, Sadness was a bottle with the ocean locked inside and a single person clinging to a piece of wood, Happiness was a giant yellow sun, Envy was a little green pixie and death the last one was a miniature death god with a miniature scythe.

"Wheel of emotions increases their fused versions attack points to 5131 and defence points to 7000, it also has a special ability, when its placed face down and someone attacks it depending on which emotion you choose you can either convert one of their monsters into your own, destroy one of their monsters, immobilise all of their monsters for three turns, increase your life points by half or decrease their life points by half" I explained happily.

It had taken me a month to create each card exactly like the other ones from Yu Gi Oh, even though Remy doesn't read the manga or anything (like me) she's still created and personalised her own deck just like me, so we can duel often (especially when she wants to work on strategy).

"I like them, hey lets duel with them, right now" She said grabbing her deck out of her pocket and sitting down on the carpet.

I pulled my own deck out to join her "Sure, you can have your card and I'll have mine, wheel of emotions will be in my back pocket" We picked up our own cards and shuffled them into the deck but before we started Remy reached up and grabbed her laptop and its charger (seriously she never goes anywhere without the thing, says it's her 'good luck charm').

The duel went on evenly for a while, that is until I happened to draw Queen of Spades.

"This duel is over Remy!" I shouted dramatically

"We shall see Badge" She shouted back.

"I play Queen of Spades in attack mode and end my turn"

"I play Jay the Fire Magician in attack mode and order her to attack your Queen of Spades"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and it appeared as if the two cards came alive, that is before I blacked out.

"Badge, Badge, wake up!"

"Hm?" I groggily opened my eyes, with the way my whole body's aching you'd think I'd been hit by a truck (been there done that). What I saw almost made me black out again.

Remy was kneeling above me, her glasses were cracked and there were various bruises all over her face. Black tears streaked down her face and her bag with her laptop and its charger were missing. The most noticeable thing though, was that she looked drawn (specifically drawn like an anime).

I bolted straight up and realised we were in an alley somewhere, but that was not my biggest concern at the moment.

"Who did this to you Remy, where are they" I said calmly, though anyone who knew me (Remy) could tell that there was no calm any more, I was on full outrage, need to kill something mode.

She sniffled "There were two boys that looked our age, and I thought I'd ask them where we were, but they just started laughing, so I insulted them, and they tried to get my bag, so I defended it but I'm not as good as you, so they ran away with my bag"

I jumped to my feet and pulled Remy with me, judging by the surroundings I can see, we have to be somewhere in Japan.

"What did they look like Remy?"

"They had a school uniform on, grade 10 like us. I'm guessing delinquents that enjoy fighting"

"Based on what you've said there's lots of places I can think of that they'd be, but we don't have the time to check all of them, so I'm going with the most common, the arcade"

"Let's go"

We walked out of the alley and into the street, what a sight we must've been, dirty and bruised, beaten but still standing. I had no idea where we were in Japan, and my Japanese is a little rusty, but if we can find a map we should be fine. Remy and I walked for ages, and looked everywhere, but we couldn't find a map so Remy decided to go ask for help.

She went right up to this kid that was as short as me, he kinda reminded me of someone, what with his spiky multi-coloured hair and all.

Wait. Spiky multi-coloured hair?

"Remy, wai-"

"Um excuse me sir but do you know where we could find a map or an arcade"

The kid turned around revealing wide innocent violet eyes. The eyes of Yugi Muguto. His pendant was nowhere to be seen, but from his backpack I swear I saw something glimmer.

Okay, now is not the time to freak out, you can freak out later but not now. Luckily during the time with my family, I learned how to hide certain emotions away and bring others out. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep the emotions out of my eyes, that was my tell, my eyes.

"Of course, I know the best arcade around here, my name is Yugi" He smiled cheerfully while holding his hand out to Remy, who stared at it for a second before her face morphed into a smile and she took it in her own and shook.

"I'm Remy, and the socially retarded one beside me is uhh, Be-"

I stood sharply on her foot when I realised what she was trying to do, she's not going to get away with changing my name this time.

"Badge, I'm Badge-" I smiled swiftly while hitting Remy on the head "- And how many times have I told you not to do that"

I can already tell that I'm going to have a major migraine by the end of the day and someone is probably going to end up being beaten up by me.


	2. Apologies

Hello to everyone who has been following this story ^-^,

I have recently realised that I have not read or watched enough of Yu-Gi-Oh to be able to continue writing this fanfiction, that is, for now . So, until I have this story will be on hiatus while I continue with other stories that I have got enough information to continue.

Apologies if this inconveniences anyone and I hope you will continue to read this story when I start it up again

Badge Nightmare

P.S. If anyone reading this story is a fan of Naruto I have started a story called innocent evil, the summary is:  
No one in the ninja world had prepared for her, and what she was. Simply because no one had ever, nor expected to come across such a thing. She was something no one could ignore, everyone loved, everyone hated, the thing everyone never expected. She was an innocent evil


End file.
